The Journey: Eternal Dreams Saga
by AkaneKitty
Summary: Chp 3: Jake and Chance ponder their fates...and decide to crash a party. Callie goes for her first fitting of Penelope's wedding dress as she and Feral prepare for a charity dinner. Also, Lokii ponders who the ‘Queen' would really cheer for.
1. Default Chapter

Ni-hao! I'm back! ^.^ This is the Prologue of the new Eternal Dreams Saga.  
  
It is the day after the Awards Banquet. How is Jake and Chance doing? Who pays them a visit? A she-kat has an adverse reaction to a newspaper headline. Also, Murachi reveals themselves to Callie.  
  
Author's note: Same Journey, new Saga, and hopefully shorter than the million chapter monster. I'd like to thank again all that stuck by the Journey, and hope you enjoy this Saga as well.  
  
I have not given up on Eclipse, in fact, I keep chipping away at it. See You on the Flip Side is going strong, too. I hope you enjoy them as well.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
*********************  
The Eternal Dreams Saga:  
Prologue  
*********************  
  
Once upon a time, years and years ago, there was a little kitten, who was very sad, that her grandmother had died.  
  
"Shall I wipe away your tears for you?"  
  
Before the kitten, appeared a regal Knight. With a kind smile, he wrapped the kitten in a comforting embrace and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Your tears are needed for the living."   
  
"So why don't you smile with me?"   
  
"..."   
  
"I guess this won't comfort you much. All it is just silly ring."   
  
"...But, maybe, just maybe..."   
  
"...You can look back on this day..."  
  
"...And remember your Knight..."   
  
"I do hope to be your Knight, someday..."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
" Who knows where the roads of Fate may lead us?"  
  
Was the ring a promise to meet again? Perhaps. But, because of this memory, the kitten now subconsciously seeks the Knight in each kat she meets!  
  
But, is that really a good idea?  
  
*******************************  
  
"Good morning, Briggs-sama!"  
  
"Good morning." Callie stretches as she enters her office, thankful that Feral had shown her an alternate way to get into City Hall.   
  
Anshi chuckles a bit. "You look sleepy."   
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Callie smiles as she takes a seat at her desk. "Now...what's on the agenda for today..."  
  
"If you look you at the itinerary on your desk, you'll see a press conference scheduled." Anshi points it out. "Since so many reporters want to talk with you, I thought it would be best if you talked with them all at once."  
  
"That sounds good." Callie picks up the sheet of paper and looks at it further. "Meeting with my campaign director, meeting with usual departments...umm, Anshi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's this Murachi doing on here? Isn't that the famous designer?"  
  
"Hai." Anshi nods. "She called today. She wants to test out the market here."  
  
"Ahh...That's okay." Callie sits back in her chair, subconsciously rubbing the ring Feral gave her. "She can give us a big boost in the downtown area...and she makes lovely wedding gowns..."  
  
Anshi smiles. "Nice ring."  
  
"Hmm? Oh! Thanks." Callie holds it out. "Think it'll stick out too much?"  
  
"It is on your left paw..."  
  
"So it is." Callie looks at the clock and stands up. "Looks like it's time for the press conference...Let's go Anshi."  
  
********************************************  
  
"...The one that pulls the sword was the one that could handle the sword because of his lineage that was created after the sword was pulled."  
  
-The Shadowplay  
  
********************************************  
  
"It's a good thing your friend is so strong. The blade would have cut deeper than it did."   
  
"...Will he be all right?"  
  
The doctor takes a look at some charts and nods. "They closed the wound, but it's imperative that he lets it heal...You can see him now if you want."  
  
The doctor walks away, and Jake wrings his paws. "Thank goodness..."  
  
"Go see him." Phoebe speaks up from her seat outside the hospital room.  
  
"But..." Jake looks down. "I..."  
  
"J-kun, he's your best friend. Get in there!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Have you seen the headlines coming out of MegaKat City?"  
  
"..."  
  
"What's the matter? Tongue tied?"  
  
"No!" Turmoil grabs the paper from Lokii's paws and scans it. "What the..."  
  
"Your Cabreti looks good with the Queen, don't you think?" Lokii smiles.  
  
"...You came here all this way to show me that?" Turmoil faces the spirit. "What are you trying to pull?"  
  
"I'm just testing to see if you have any feelings for the kat. You know...love...hate." Lokii's smile grows broader. "But, I guess not. I'll just take my leave..."  
  
"Wait a minute." Turmoil stands up. "This she-kat...isn't she the same one that's revered by all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Turmoil picks up the paper again. "Hmm..."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Jake..."  
  
"Hey...How do you feel?"  
  
"I've felt better." Chance winces as he adjusts himself in the hospital bed.  
  
"...That's good..." Jake looks away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"...It's all my fault."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's all because of me that you're this way." Jake clenches his paws. "And, after the way I treated you...you don't deserve this!"  
  
"Jake..."  
  
Jake looks up at Chance, who smiles. "Jake...you're my best friend. And, regardless of how I still don't understand everything, I wasn't going to let that psycho get you."  
  
"Chance..."  
  
"And, besides," Chance tosses a pillow at Jake. "You can pay me back by doing the entire backlog by yourself!"  
  
"Think Feral would let us get away with not doing it since he's kicking us out?" Jake deflects the pillow.  
  
"I doubt it." Chance turns somber. "But, what do we do after this?"  
  
"I don't know. But, the last days are going to be with you...regardless of Dad."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Here you are."  
  
"Thanks." Phoebe gratefully takes the can of milk from Kia.  
  
"Did he wake up?" Kia asks, sitting besides Phoebe.  
  
"Yes. I can hear them talking." Phoebe says, pausing to take sip of milk.   
  
"That's good."  
  
"Excuse me..."  
  
"Hmm?" Phoebe looks up. Standing before her is a tall, muscular kat, with a long, black ponytail. He wears clothes that display a dragon motif, which he smoothes.  
  
Phoebe's eyes widen. "Mr. Vice President..."  
  
"I wish you would call me Ohtori." The kat sighs. "I don't call you the Dragon Bride all the time."  
  
"Gomen." Phoebe looks at him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To apologize to the Dragon Prince and his friend on the behalf of the Council." Ohtori lowers his violet eyes. "And, to you as well."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"So, where is he?"  
  
"In this room." Phoebe motions with her paw.  
  
"Good. This won't take long."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Yes?... Oh, hi Mom."  
  
"Are you busy?" Camilla steps into Callie's office.  
  
"Not at all...I have a few minutes before I meet with Murachi." Callie straightens some papers.  
  
"The famous designer?" Camilla asks. "Wow!...Should I be expecting something?"  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"All right, all right." Camilla asks. "But, I do have a little problem with you, dear. You just don't make an announcement like running for mayor and then just disappear!"  
  
"I thought it would be best if Manx stewed for awhile."   
  
"So...where did you go?"  
  
Callie sits back in her chair. "No comment."  
  
Camilla shrugs. "Okay."  
  
"Okay? Am I hearing you right?"  
  
"Yes." Camilla looks at her watch. "And, I don't want to keep you from your meeting. See you!"  
  
Callie shakes her head as she watches her mother leave. "Weird..."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Who is it?...Oh...Ohtori."  
  
"Sorry if I'm intruding." Ohtori steps into the hospital room. "I'll keep this short." He then looks at Chance. "I am Ohtori, Vice President of the Council."  
  
"Council?" Chance mulls it over. "Oh, that Council Nanami is the President of."  
  
"Was."  
  
Jake looks at him. "Huh?"  
  
"Nanami was stripped of her powers and suspended." Ohtori says. "They are now mine."  
  
"Oh..." Jake thinks for a moment.   
  
"So, on behalf of Sonji and Eboni, the other members of the Council, I apologize to the both of you." Ohtori looks back at Chance. "You especially."  
  
"Thanks...I think."  
  
"What about the duels?" Jake asks.  
  
"They are suspended until further notice...or until I receive a letter." Ohtori heads toward the door. "Again, I apologize."  
  
"No problem." Jake watches Ohtori leave.   
  
"That kat has an imposing figure." Chance comments.  
  
"I know. He was my most difficult opponent." Jake sighs. "It's a good thing I don't have to fight him now."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"My beautiful claw..."  
  
"It's only a splint, Gina! You can still fly!"  
  
"But, I won't be able to my precision flying...."  
  
Felina rolls her eyes as she and Gina walk through MegaKat hospital. The soft clicking of heels offset the norm.  
  
"It's a surprise to see you dressed up." Gina comments after her diatribe. "Did the Commander make you do it?"  
  
"Nah... My grandmother." Felina pauses to adjust her shoe. She hated heels. "She's in town, and since I'm off duty..."  
  
"Nothing more needs to be said...but...why wear heels if you hate them?"  
  
"I need to get used to them someday, and..." Felina feels herself lose her footing. "Whoa...!"  
  
Felina starts to fly forward, but two strong paws catch her. "Gotcha!"  
  
"How embarrassing..." Felina finds herself looking into violet eyes. "Oh..."  
  
"Are you all right?" The kat asks.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Felina becomes aware of the kat's paws still around her. "...Do you mind?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" The kat releases her. "It's a good thing I was nearby."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"But, where are my manners. I'm Ohtori." The kat says, smiling.  
  
"Felina. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here." Ohtori looks at his watch. "I'd better go. See you!"  
  
Felina watches him go. Gina exhales. "He's a lot cuter the Steele..."  
  
"Gina!"  
  
"Just being honest!" Gina suddenly smiles. "Or, are you interested?"  
  
"We've got to go." Felina starts to walk away.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Briggs-sama, Murachi is here."  
  
"Great! Send them in."  
  
Callie stands up while a she-kat enters the office. She was looking very distinguished, in her suit and pulled back hair. In fact she looked very familiar...  
  
"Is anything wrong?" The she-kat asks.  
  
"I'm sorry...it's just that you look familiar to me..." Callie extends her paw. "But, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss..."  
  
"Please...call me Penny." The she-kat accepts the paw. "May I ask who I remind you off?"  
  
"Well, you look like the Commander of the city."   
  
"Really?" Penny laughs. "That's a first. They always say my son looks like his father."  
  
Callie looks puzzled. "I don't understand."  
  
"Commander Ulysses Feral is my son." Penny smiles. "My full name is Penelope Murachi-Feral."  
  
"...It's a pleasure to meet you again..."  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Familiar Binds

Ni-hao! This is "Familiar Binds," a part of the Eternal Dreams Saga.  
  
Callie thinks that she knows Penelope, but isn't sure why. Who or what is World's End, and why do they want Jake to be defeated? Ohtori feels that Nanami was manipulated into the Duel. Also, Callie gets an unusual offer from Penelope.  
  
Author's notes: There is a missing scene. It didn't fit in the prolouge, it didn't fit at the end of the Arcana Saga, but it's a pretty important scene(I think). It's not the sort you can revist in a flashback, but I'll figure out how to get it in. See if you can figure out what the missing scene is about.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty, who's glad her stories can be easliy read by JAWS.  
  
**************************  
The Eternal Dreams Saga:  
Familiar Binds  
**************************  
  
  
"*...Again?*"  
  
"*...It was such a passing comment...*"  
  
Callie sits back in her chair, thinking, while Penny looks over some building proposals. The elderly she-kat was taking her time.  
  
"*She feels so familiar...*" Callie continues to think. "*Kind of like Ulysses...like I know them from a long time ago...*"  
  
"Calico..."  
  
"*It's like what we discussed the other night...him being familiar...*"  
  
"Calico?"  
  
"Oh!" Callie snaps back into reality. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking."  
  
Penny looks at her. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"Nothings wrong...so, how do those proposals look?"  
  
"They look great." Penny flips through a stack of papers. "Though I'd like to see the buildings first."  
  
"Of course. We can do that anytime."  
  
"Is today too soon?"  
  
"No. I need to get out anyways."  
  
Penny continues to look at her. "I saw your picture in the paper. And, I have to admit, that you and my son looked good as a couple. "  
  
"Thank you." Callie stands up.  
  
"And, I'm glad to see him happy...but, I won't say much more." Penny also stands up. "Ulysses gets enough pressure from his father about that."  
  
"So do I...but from my mother" Callie mumbles, to which Penny chuckles.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Aren't we exercising our newly given powers, Ohtori? Calling a meeting so soon."  
  
"I don't think so. Besides, we need to talk."  
  
Eboni, a raven haired she-kat, crosses her arms. "What for? We know Nanami violated the Rules. She's suspended. You now have her powers. What more is there?"  
  
"Yes, what?" Sonji speaks up. "We can't do anything until we receive a letter from World's End."  
  
Ohtori sighs, sitting down at a table inside the Sakuru Shrine. "That's the thing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I feel that Nanami was manipulated into that Duel with the Dragon Prince."  
  
Eboni widens her eyes. "By who?"  
  
Ohtori looks solemn. "World's End."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Eboni laughs. "We are all manipulated by World's End. The tell us when to Duel, and who to Duel with. The President carries out the orders."  
  
"But, that's the thing. World's End has been increasing eager for Duels." Ohtori extracts a letter from his clothes, to which Eboni and Sonji gasp. Ohtori tosses it on the table:  
  
Defeat the Dragon Prince...For your own sakes as Duelists.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Well...you've finally decided to come home! Care to tell where you were?"  
  
"...Long story."  
  
"What kind of answer is that?"  
  
Kia flops on the couch in the apartment she shared with her friends. Lori leans over her.  
  
"Ah...I bet I know." Lori smirks. "You figured out a way to get with that mechanic, didn't you?"  
  
"His name is Chance." Kia says, suppressing a yawn.  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, Meg's picked up Lokii's trail again."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah...But, we still don't know what that spirits up to."  
  
Kia stretches out. "So, what do we know?"  
  
"She fixated on the SWAT Kats, the Commander, and the Queen."  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"And, we don't know who else she contacted."  
  
"Mmm, hmm." Kia yawns.  
  
"So, maybe she's acting like she supposed to, wrecking havoc." Lori looks over to Kia, but the she-kat has fallen fast asleep. "Great. There goes our fearless leader."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Well...what do you think?"  
  
"I love the windows....but, I need to look at the inside more closely."  
  
"Go ahead. The door is open."  
  
Callie shifts through some papers as Penny walk into one of the downtown buildings. They were in the new shopping district that was created a year ago.  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
"Hmm?" Callie turns around. "Hi, Ulysses! What brings you by?"  
  
Feral takes a quick look around before kissing Callie on the forehead. "Well, I was tracking you down...and my mother. Anshi finally told me she was here. When you two put your mind to it, you're head to find."  
  
Callie laughs. "Well, your mother's in this building."  
  
"So, I see."  
  
"Do I hear the familiar baritone of my son?" Penny emerges from the building.  
  
Feral smiles. "Hi, mom."  
  
Penny pauses to take a look at her son. "You finally grew your hair out! You know I cried when you cut it the last time..."  
  
"Well, don't cry now! I hate to see she-kats cry."  
  
Penny smiles. "How very Knightly of you."  
  
"I try...so, what brings you here? Did dad send you on a mission?"  
  
"He did tell me to tell you to get your tail in gear."  
  
"Figures." Feral snorts, to which Callie giggles. "But, I know that's not the only thing."  
  
"You know me too well." Penny extracts a picture from her briefcase. "This year is the 20th anniversary of Murachi Designs. And, I thought I'd celebrate by opening another store, and debuting my newest wedding dress." Penny hands the picture to Callie. "What do you think?"  
  
Callie looks at it. "Wow...It's very pretty."  
  
"Thank you. It hasn't been sewn yet, because I need a model."  
  
Feral crosses his arms. "Mother..."  
  
"What? You know I cater to working she-kats!"  
  
Callie looks confused. "I don't understand."  
  
Penny narrows her eyes a bit and smiles. "How would you like to model this dress for me, Calico?"  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Chance will be released from the hospital tomorrow."  
  
"That's good. I'm glad his injuries wasn't that serious."  
  
Jake is with Phoebe on the outside of MegaKat City hospital, hailing a cab. Phoebe interlocks her claws with Jake's.  
  
"I know I'm going to get it when he returns to the garage, but, I don't mind." Jake says.   
  
Phoebe gives Jake's paw a squeeze. "I see."  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"The other night...you talked about something you lost." Phoebe faces Jake. "What did you lose?"  
  
"...It's a long, complicated story." Jake sighs. "That I'm not sure I want to believe."  
  
"Ah...So, what next? You know your father wants you to leave."  
  
"I know. But, I'm not leaving, regardless of what Dad says." Jake looks into Phoebe's eyes. "I hope you understand."  
  
"I do." Phoebe gives Jake a reassuring smile. "I can wait another year."  
  
"Phoebe..."  
  
"J-kun, you need to be with your friend right now. So don't feel obligate to me." Phoebe gives Jake a kiss on the cheek while a cab pulls up. Jake helps Phoebe into the cab."  
  
"And, J-kun..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't be a stranger."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"I hate being led by the nose."  
  
"That sounds like a vote of no confidence against World's End."  
  
"It should." Ohtori slams his paw down on top of the letter. "I still feel that Nanami was manipulated into the Duel."  
  
"Why would they do that?" Eboni asks. "We don't even know who or what World's End is, or their motivations."  
  
"But, this letter is almost compelling us to Duel." Sonji says quietly. "And, we all get individual letters."  
  
Eboni blinks. "That's right."  
  
" 'Defeat the Dragon Price. For your own sakes as Duelists.'" Ohtori repeats the letter. "Guess that means that Eboni and I are next to Duel."  
  
"But, it's too soon. Even I have to admit that." Eboni says.  
  
"How very accommodating of you."  
  
"Don't joke with me. I feel that the Council has made too many concessions to the Dragon Prince."  
  
"And, you don't like him because of that?"  
  
"I don't like him for lots of other reasons."  
  
Ohtori laughs. "Sounds like you're still bitter that you lost to Jake."  
  
"May I remind our esteemed Vice President that he lost, too!"  
  
"...So testy."  
  
"Watch it, Black Dragon."  
  
Ohtori laughs again and stands up. "Well, I guess that's it for this meeting. You're all excused."  
  
"And, where are you going?" Sonji asks.  
  
Ohtori smiles. "Going to do some research. So you later."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Me? Model?"  
  
"I think you'll be a lovely bride." Penny says, holding the picture of a drawing up to Callie. "Oh, and this isn't a requirement to get me to buy this place. I love it regardless."  
  
"Oh..." Callie blushes and glances at Feral. "What do you think?"  
  
Feral shrugs. "I think you'll be a lovely bride, too."   
  
"You're not helping, Ulysses!"  
  
Penny laughs. "Tell you what. If you model this gown for me, I'll design the outfit you would wear the day you're sworn in as Mayor."  
  
Callie blinks. "But, I haven't even started my campaign!"  
  
"Calico, you need to be more confident." Penny gives her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure the katizens will do what's right."  
  
"Well...all right." Callie smiles a bit. "It does sound tempting. So, you'll take this building?"  
  
"Yes. This building will be perfect."  
  
"Great. All you have to do is fill out the paper work back in my office and you can start up any day." Callie turns to Feral. "Are you coming?"  
  
Feral looks at his watch. "I guess I can make this my lunch break."  
  
Callie walks away, and Penny lingers by her son's side. "Think I'll design a wedding dress for your bride?"  
  
"Maybe." Feral smiles and walks away to catch up with Callie, leaving Penny behind to collect her thoughts.  
  
"Remember your past, my son..."  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Past Elegance

Ni-hao! This is Past Elegance, a part of the Eternal Dreams Saga.  
  
An old metronome that Anshi buys reveals a hidden memory in Callie. The wedding dress gets a name. Why is the name so important to Penny...and Callie? Also, Phoebe exchanges harsh words with Eboni. Does it explain Eboni's annoyance with Jake?  
  
Author's note: Whee! I'm writing this when I should be studying, but oh well.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to my vic... er, readers that let me torture them ;)  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty, who agrees with Alegna about the notion that Feral is a Frosted Mini Wheat ;)  
  
**********************  
The Eternal Dreams Saga:  
Past Elegance  
**********************  
  
"The Dragon Sword did not truly appear..."  
  
"The Dragon Sword did not truly appear..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Even so, he won the Duel..."  
  
"Well...how perfectly wonderful..."  
  
*************************************  
  
"Well, there you go."  
  
"Great! You'll be able to set up in a couple of days."  
  
Penny smiles as she hands some papers to Callie. "The sooner the better."  
  
"It shouldn't take to long." Callie files the papers away.  
  
"By the way...where did Ulysses go?"  
  
"He said he felt a headache coming and went to go rest in the conference room. He wanted to sleep it off."  
  
"I see. So...you'll accept my offer to be a model?"  
  
"No harm in it...and it isn't everyday where you get to wear an original design."  
  
Penny takes out the drawing of the gown and holds it up. "I call it, 'Past Elegance'."  
  
" 'Past Elegance'?"  
  
"Yes." Penny nods. "For the Past holds the truth to your dreams."  
  
Callie blinks. "I don't understand."  
  
"I'm sorry. Just thinking out loud." Penny says as Anshi walks into the office. "Hello, Anshi."  
  
"Hello, Feral-sama." Anshi juggles an object in her paws.  
  
"What's that?" Callie asks.  
  
"A metronome." Anshi replies, sitting it on Callie's desk. "I found it at an estate sale."  
  
"Wow...This brings back memories." Callie turns the metronome on. It begins its familiar clicking.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Grandma always worded her spells to the clicking of the metronome." Callie looks away. "And... It reminds me of the clock that was in the church the day of her funeral."  
  
"My sympathies." Penny says.  
  
"Thank you...But, it's funny..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Callie turns the metronome off. "It feels like this is the first time I remembered that clock..."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Why do you try so hard?"  
  
"...for her."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"...I want to be her Knight."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Finish your homework!"  
  
"But, mom...!"  
  
"Don't mom me! No practice for the big game until you finish it!" Major Lian Furlong confiscates the basketball from her young son, who stalks off to his room. "And, you'd better change that look, mister!"  
  
The phone begins to ring, and the exasperated yellow she-kat hastily answers the phone. "Furlong Residence."  
  
"To whom are you referring? There are two Furlongs that have attained the rank of Major, and..."  
  
"Chance?"  
  
************************************************  
  
I would like to see my son...but, now is not the time."  
  
"Oh? Why not?"  
  
Ascott adjusts himself in the chair he was sitting in. "Nanami put his friend in the hospital, so I think it's best I keep my distance?"  
  
"I see." Hitomi begins to fix dinner.  
  
"I want him home."  
  
Hitomi is silent for a while. "Ever thought of giving Jake this last year? To do what he wants?"  
  
"But, everything has been delayed long enough."  
  
"And, what's one more year?" Hitomi looks at him. "Think about you and Ulysses. If you two were in a similar situation, would you like to be torn away from him?"  
  
Ascott ponders that. "No, but..."  
  
"Well then." Hitomi resumes fixing dinner.  
  
"You always have the last word." Ascott teases, and then notices Phoebe. "Hey. Where are you going?"  
  
"To the hospital." Phoebe holds up a box. "I'm sure J-kun is hungry, so I'm bringing him a pizza."  
  
"I see...Give them both my regards."  
  
"I will." Phoebe heads towards the door.  
  
"Oh! Phoebe..."  
  
Phoebe pauses. "Hmm?"  
  
"Was there anything different about the Calling?"   
  
"Not really...except it seemed like J-kun knew something."  
  
"Ah. I see. I won't keep you." Ascott waves. "As I said, give my regards."  
  
"Hai. I will." Phoebe walks out the door.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"It's evening! Don't you have to go and command or something?"  
  
Penny laughs as Callie tries to wake the Commander up, to no avail. "Try scratching him behind the ear...he likes that."  
  
Callie does so, and the kat begins to stir. "Mmm?"  
  
"Wake up! It's 5 o'clock in the evening. The katizens are rioting, and we're being invaded by aliens."  
  
Feral slowly opens his eyes. "Is that all? Talk to me again when we get to anarchy."  
  
Callie smiles, placing her paw on her hips. "You're terrible."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Callie leans in closer to him. "There's always the SWAT Kats..."  
  
"No need! I'm up!" Feral stands up. "You know all the right words..."  
  
"As do you."  
  
"Practice."  
  
"So...Feeling better?"  
  
"Yes...I hate those headaches. I can't do anything with them." Feral stands up and faces his mother. "And, I suppose you suggested that little trick?"  
  
Penny smiles. "You've always liked that. You haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
Penny continues to smile. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. Is it okay if I stop by tomorrow and get your measurements?"  
  
"It should be. Talk with Anshi, as she's doing a great job with my schedule." Callie says.  
  
"I will. Talk to you later!" Penny leaves the conference room.  
  
"So...what now?" Feral asks.  
  
"Be a gentlekat and take me to dinner."  
  
"For pleasure or just to be seen?"  
  
Callie smiles. "Both."  
  
"Spoken like a true politician."  
  
"Hey!"   
  
*****************************************************  
  
"That blasted Ohtori! No sooner than he dismisses us, he calls us into a Special meeting!"  
  
Eboni grumbles to herself, adjusting her uniform lapels. "Good thing it's where we're all staying...huh?"  
  
Eboni notices Phoebe outside of the Rose Terrace, holding a box. She wasn't in her kimono, but rather in a Siamese dress, hair elegantly braided."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Phoebe turns towards the voice. "Hey."  
  
Eboni walks towards her. "Why are you out here by yourself?"  
  
"I'm waiting for a cab. I'm going to see my fiancée."  
  
"He doesn't deserve it, Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe takes a deep breathe. "Don't start."  
  
"Because of his dishonor, the Duels were suspended."  
  
"And, because of you, Mother decided she wanted to put up a fight about the engagement."  
  
"Phoebe...he doesn't deserve you."  
  
"He's better than you!"  
  
Eboni takes a step back, wounded. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're all about control, Eboni! You can't stand it the Council doesn't control me anymore!" Phoebe glares at her.   
  
"And, you'd rather be controlled by the Dragon Prince?"  
  
Phoebe turns away. "Anything is better than the Council. But, you wouldn't know that...sister."  
  
Eboni starts to go toward her, but Phoebe keeps away.  
  
"Why weren't you this concerned when Sonji was the champion, huh? Some sister you are!"  
  
"Phoebe..."  
  
Phoebe says nothing, getting into the cab when it pulls up. Eboni is left standing there.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
  
To be continued.... 


	4. A Last Hurrah

Ni-hao! I'm back! This is "A Last Hurrah," part of the Eternal Dreams Saga.  
  
Jake and Chance ponder their fates...and decide to crash a party. Callie goes for her first  
fitting of Penelope's wedding dress, as she and Feral prepare for a charity. Also, Lokii ponders  
who the 'Queen' would cheer for.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry about the long delay! I got majorly stuck on this and Eclipse...and  
my new passion for Epsilon didn't help matters. But, I think I'm back on track.  
  
This chapter is a tweener, so expect more things to come.  
  
Again, thanks for your patience, and I'll try not to be spread myself to thin. ;)  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line  
in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
AkaneKitty  
  
**********************  
The Eternal Dreams Saga:  
A Last Hurrah  
**********************  
  
"Have I ever told you...that you seem familiar to me?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...It's weird to hear that from you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No. I'm glad you said it...But..."  
  
"...But?"  
  
"Just how are we familiar?"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Feral looks up to Callie entering his office, a basket in her paws. He lifts his legs off the  
desk and proceeds to rub his eyes.  
  
"You look sleepy." Callie chuckles.  
  
"I am." Feral yawns.  
  
"How come? I don't remember any anarchy occurring recently."  
  
Feral looks at her. "Who said it was Enforcer related?"  
  
Callie smiles at that. "...I see."  
  
"So, what brings you by?"  
  
"I thought we'd have lunch in the park today." Callie says, putting the basket on Feral's  
desk. "You know, after my fitting."  
  
"Mom finally finished it, huh?"  
  
"Yes... She's also letting me pick a dress for that charity dinner in a couple days."  
  
"That's coming up?" Feral asks. "I completely forgot about that."  
  
"I *only* circled that date for you a few weeks ago." Callie says. "So no excuses."  
  
"I know... So, what time is your fitting?"  
  
"She said I could come over to the boutique anytime. I'm heading over there after this."  
  
"Ah... Well, you should be going." Feral stands up. "I'll be over there later on."  
  
Callie picks up the basket. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Felina's going to the dinner, too and Mom wants to find a dress for her." Feral  
walks Callie to the door. "She's going off duty soon and I'll take her over there."   
  
"I see..." Callie opens the door. "And, Commander..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Callie smiles at him. "You really need more stamina."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"That went well, didn't it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah? Then why am I still sore?"  
  
Jake chuckles as he and Chance leave the hospital. Chance had just gotten some stitches  
taken out of his back, and the two of them we taking the time to walk downtown. "It's only a  
flesh wound, Chance."  
  
"Well, that blade was sharp! I hate going to the doctor anyway." Chance mumbles. "Not  
that it matters."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean the TurboKat might as well be in mothballs now." Chance jams his paws into his  
pocket. "One lousy year we have left as SWAT Kats."  
  
Jake is silent for a moment. "Seems awfully short, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah... I never knew it could end like this. The SWAT Kats being decommissioned by  
Feral."  
  
"Indirectly."  
  
"Yeah, but he might as well given us that release to the SWAT Kats himself."  
  
"The sudden downturn of crime didn't help at all, I have to admit." Jake says. "Feral's  
doing a good job."  
  
"But, now that you think of it, not having a monster of the week helps." Chance adds. "It  
gives me a chance to heal."  
  
"...And see more of Kia." Jake teases.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Admit it! You like her fawning over you like you're *so* hurt!"   
  
"Okay, okay! So I like it." Chance snorts. "After all, I don't have a fiance like you do."  
  
"Hey! I thought you we're going to stop that!"  
  
"I'm still getting my revenge!"  
  
Jake laughs a little. "Well, it's not like I don't deserve it..."  
  
Chance looks at his watch. "So, what now? I don't want to go back to the Yard yet."  
  
"Let's grab a pizza! There's a pizza place over by that new retail district that I want to  
see."  
  
"Great! Then we go home and watch that 60-hour Scaredy Kat cartoon marathon I  
taped."  
  
Jake buries his face in his paws. "Chance, haven't you punished me enough?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"No, no, no! The train goes the other way! And, add more rose petals!"  
  
Callie stands back a little, admiring Penelope as she worked outside her shop. The  
matriarch was trying to arrange a window display...and getting flustered.  
  
"Turn the dress to the left, and..." Penelope turns to see Callie watching her. "Calico!  
I've been expecting you."  
  
"Am I interrupting your work?" Callie walks up to her.  
  
"Not at all. I'm just about finished here."  
  
"You've really done a good job with the place."  
  
Penelope beams. "Thank you. I just love opening new stores."  
  
"When will you open?" Callie asks.   
  
"Soon, I hope. So, are you ready for your fitting?"  
  
"Yes...Even though I'm a little nervous."  
  
"Why? You're not getting married yet."  
  
"It's not often that you get to wear an original creation." Callie says.  
  
"True... Well, my assistant as well as yours are already inside. They'll help you get the  
dress. I'll be in shortly..." Penelope notices movement in the window. She raps on it. "No! The  
other way!"  
  
Callie chuckles to herself as she walks into the shop. Anshi spots her immediately.  
"Hello, Briggs-sama."  
  
"Hello, Anshi. Anything new?"  
  
"The latest poll came out today." Anshi shuffles some papers she had with her. "Manx-  
san is slipping in the polls."  
  
"I see... Anything else?"   
  
"Only that you have a meeting with your campaign staff after lunch with oniisama."  
  
"Good." Callie places her purse down. "I'd guess we'd better start that fitting."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Do you want to hurt your grandmother's feelings?"  
  
Felina folds her arms as she travels with her in his 'new' car. He traded the other one in.  
"I'd rather wear a pantsuit."  
  
"Then get it! But, please humor her, all right?" Feral said, downshifting his car.  
  
"All right..." Felina glances at Feral. "You sticking around?"  
  
"Yes. I have lunch with Callie afterwards."  
  
"So you'll finally to get see your girlfriend in a wedding dress."  
  
Feral smiles at that. "True...but the whole process is a long term goal of mine."  
  
"I was thinking that you'd stay a bachelor."  
  
Feral laughs at that. "Felina, Ferals do not say in their bachelor or bachelorette status.  
Because, as the saying goes, we marry early or late."  
  
"So, I see..."  
  
"And, knowing mother, she'll probably run me off for a while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Feral smiles. "It's bad luck to see the bride's gown before her wedding day..."   
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Well? What do you think?"  
  
"...This is a lot of material."  
  
Penelope laughs as she watches Callie step out in the wedding gown. It was a  
streamlined, look, with simple lines.  
  
"It looks great on you. Sort of a modern look." Penelope continues, admiring her handy  
work. "You don't strike me as the type to wear something frilly."  
  
"No way." Callie fidgets a little. "Lace isn't my style."  
  
"So I see." Penelope takes a close look. "Hmm... Seems like I don't have to make a lot of  
adjustments."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Have you selected your dress for the charity event?" Penelope asks, starting to mark  
some areas where the dress needed adjusting.  
  
"Yes. Are you attending?"  
  
Penelope nods. "It's one of my favorite charities."  
  
They continue chatting until they hear the front door open and close. "Is that you,  
Felina?"  
  
"Yes, Grandma."  
  
"Come on back here...and if your uncle's out there, tell him to wait." Penelope says  
through gritted teeth. She was holding pins.  
  
"How come?" Feral asks as Felina joins her grandmother.  
  
"Because it's bad luck, that's why!"  
  
"You're no fun!"  
  
Callie giggles. "I'll be finished soon, Ulysses."  
  
"Take your time. I figure that I have a year or two to wait."  
  
"Ulysses!"  
  
*************************************************************   
  
"All right! Here's the deal: Whoever eats the most slices of pizza topped with Mongo  
Peppers wins control of the TV!"  
  
"Sounds good to me. You don't stand a chance!"  
  
"Says who? I beat you the last time!"  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
"I did not!"   
  
Chance and Jake continue to argue as they stroll in the new retail district. Some shops  
were already open. One shop catches Jake's eye.  
  
"And, another thing..." Chance continues, oblivious to the fact Jake had stopped.  
  
"Hold on a sec." Jake says, looking across the street. "Check out that shop over there."  
  
Chance shifts the pizza boxes he was holding. "What about it?"  
  
"Check out that sign on the window."  
  
"Mu-ra-chi? Looks like a clothing shop." Chance thinks for a moment. "Hey! Isn't  
that..."  
  
"That's the name on the fax Callie's assistant got." Jake says.  
  
"But, who's Murachi?" Chance looks at the window. "Uh, oh..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Chance points. "Isn't that Callie..."  
  
"...in a wedding dress?" Jake finishes.  
  
The two watch as Callie moves across the window in a wedding dress, and quickly  
disappears. Chance sighs. "Getting married so soon?"  
  
"I doubt it. I'm sure we would have heard about it in the news."  
  
"Then, why be in it?"  
  
Jake gets a roguish smile. "Why don't we ask her?"  
  
"Huh?" Chance looks at him. "Like this?"  
  
"Not us. The SWAT Kats." Jake looks at his friend. "If this year is going to be our last,  
then we should make the best of it."  
  
"Our last hurrah, huh?"  
  
Jake nods. "And, if we can't fight criminals, we do what we do best...Getting under  
Feral's fur."  
  
"I like that." Chance smiles. "When do we start?"  
  
"By crashing a party." Jake points to a newspaper stand. It held the announcement of a  
charity dinner. "And we do it SWAT Kat style!"  
  
"Which means the TurboKat can come out of mothballs."   
  
******************************************************************  
  
"I wonder... In a Duel, would the Queen cheer for her Knight or her Squires?"  
  
"What nonsense are you talking about now, Lokii?"  
  
Terri flips through some papers as Lokii pulls the Two of Swords from her Tarot deck.  
"I'm just curious...and it was you who questioned what hold the Queen had over Cabreti and T-  
Bone."  
  
Terri sits back. "I'm only doing this because you're helping me crash that dinner."  
  
"And, I will help you...by forcing the Queen to finally choose between the Knight and the  
Squires."  
  
"How?"  
  
Lokii smiles, holding up the Two of Swords card. "You'll see."  
  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
